A Grim Love With The Boogie Man
by tifflike2besweet
Summary: Grim's box of memories opens up a truth he was too blind to see. With the ball now in his field what will he do? I mean what would you do if you too were in love with the Boogie Man?


**Hey guys this will be my first BL! YAAAAY! I'm doing it on this couple per request of **vampygurl402.** I hope you like! Please enjoy part 1 Guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from any of the Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy manga, shows, movies, ect. Except for the characters and products of my own imagination!**

* * *

(Grim's P.O.V)

"Billy stop that!"

"But I neeeeeeed it!" Bill said pointing at the box I keep on the shelf above my chest

"You don't even know what's in there, you little Neanderthal …." I grumbled as I pushed him towards the steps of the basement

"Now leave the box alone or you will suffer unspeakable consequences of the underworld!"

Billy gave me his usual dumb look before going up the stairs. I watched him leave and let out a sigh. I walked back towards my secret box and opened it. I willed the tears back as I looked inside. The box held so many memories, both extremely good and horrifically bad.

One picture in particular brought a smile to my face. It was a picture of me and Boogie at Jack the pumpkin king's wedding. That day changed so much for me. I thought life would always stay perfect after that but now…

"Well. Well. Well. Is the grim reaper about to cry? You were always such a crybaby!"

I didn't have to look behind me to know who it was.

"Boogie…what are you doing here, man?"

"Oh I just thought it would be a good idea if I dropped by to see my dear old friend grim. Is that a crime?" Boogie said suddenly right beside me

"Friend? Ha! We were never friends Boogie and you now it man." I said looking at him with a slight smirk

Boogie stayed silent But his eyes drifted towards the box in my hands

"Taking a trip down memory lane are we Grim." He said monotone

I laughed

"Sometimes it's good to reflect on the mistakes of your past"

Boogie stayed quiet

"I don't think we were a mistake" he finally said quietly

I quickly turned around and met his eyes. I said nothing but just stared.

Boogie let ot a puff of air

"For a guy with gaping holes where his eyes should be, it's really hard to tell what your thinking

I shrugged, having heard this all before

"That was always the problem wasn't it."

The silence was deadly to me but I knew Boogie wouldn't break it and I couldn't bring myself to either.

It made me remember the last time Boogie and I were in this situation.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Must you go now Boogie"_

_Boogie sighed heavily_

"_Of course I do! I'm the Boogie man, grim. It's kind of my job to go out at night and scare the bejeebers out of kids."_

"_But we barely see each other." I said but of course he ignored me_

"_Stop being such a sissy grim."_

"_I'm not being a sissy you dumbass! I just want to spend time with my lover!"_

_Boogie scoffed_

"_Im not your lover if there's no love making going on!" Boogie growled_

"_This is because I won't have sex with you? Really Boogie!"_

_I jumped out my chair and was now standing in front of him glaring_

"_What the hell are you talking about? You started this! All I'm trynna do is go to work!"_

_Boogie glared right back at me _

_We stood their glaring but neither of said a word._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I sighed

_That is a recurring memory. There was never a day when sex wasn't mentioned but never acted._

"This time I know what your thinking" Boogie said looking at me with piercing black eyes.

"Oh really?" I asked giving him a quizzical look

"Your thinking about us not having sex again"

"That easy huh"

He nodded

"You always think about it when we were arguing back then."

"I know it bothered you" I said with a shrug

"Who said it bothered me? Grim I knew we couldn't have sex before I asked you out"

"Ya but still"

Boogie sighed and slid his hand down his face

"Grim I was happy without it. I was happy with you"

"Then why Boogie…why you break up with me"

"Because all the arguing and insecurities. It was too much! You were the only one who had a problem with us not having sex! I knew you didn't trust me or have faith in our relationship! How do you think that made me feel? All of the arguing and bullshit was too much grim" Boogie sighed exhausted

I knew he was right and I knew I was being unfair in our relationship.

"I'm sorry Boogie"

He nodded and we were once again engulfed in silence

"Grim…"

"Ya Boogie?"

"I still love you"

If I had a heart I'm sure it would've jumped out my chest.

"Where do we go from here man"

He shrugged

"Wherever you want. But you decide, I have work to do"

With a cloud of purple smoke he was gone. I closed the box and put it back on the shelf.

"I think it's time…. Don't you Mandy"

I turned towards the space under the stairs

Mandy slowly walked out of the darkness

"So you knew I was here" She said raising a brow

"Call it a guess. You always do appear out of the creepiest of places.

She shrugged

"Mandy do you remember what we talked about oh so many months ago?"

"Yes"

"Do you think it's time?"

She shrugged

"I could care less. As long as it doesn't change our deal"

I sighed

"Of course that would be your only concern."

"Whatever. When are you going?"

"How about now" I said before taking my Scythe and tearing a rip through the air to the netherworld

Swirls of green and fire flashed in my face.

"OOOOOOO where are we going?!"

"Billy how did you-oh never mind, and get off me you dirty little butt sniffer"

"Well I guess we will be coming along then Grim"

I sighed

_Why me_

With that thought in mind we went through the rip

* * *

**And That's it for today! REMEMBER THIS A SHORT STORY AT THE MOST IT WILL ONLY HAV 4 CHAPTERS AND MAYBE A BONUS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT**


End file.
